IAN TERUU POKEMUN TAINER
by AshAndPikachuRock
Summary: A troll fic made for fun. ian form big brotherr goes on a POKEMON ADVENSURE.
1. The quest begins

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ): I don't actually type like this, I'm just doing this because I'm a bored 15 year old girl who doesn't know better. Also, I don't own the original idea for this; That goes to the writer of DAVE STDIDER POKEMON TRAINER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Brother (Where Ian, Will, Shane, etc. come from), Pokemon, Digimon, Homestuck, Club Penguin, or any of the other things mentioned in this fic.**

ring rign the phone went as iann got ot of bed. he pickiced it up and it wuz his fav pokemon professor OAK! 'hey oak howz it going" ian asked. very ian dave" oka replied. it is time for u to come get a pokermon now dave so get 2 my lab quickl!

ian run to his lab in his pajamass (Just lik ash LOL) he wuz so in a hurry that he forgot his glasses on his dressert. "I'm here ian sed as he brust in oaks door". i want a pokemon now oak ian siad. he wuz ded sirius. "sorry ian" oak said ther are no more pokmon left bu i will let you pickp any 1 from the pokerdex and u can use i in your advenure.

cool dvea sed. i choose u RAYCOO. raycoo was a ledgend and very cool so ian picked him and he was aslos sparking becuz he knew thunda witch is a very strong mov. ian went to left oaks lab but frist oak warnered him and sed "watch out 4 team evil and ther leaders shan and will they wnat to steel all the pokemn and kill u." "oh no" ian said "this is not good. how can i bee champ if im ded?" exzackly oak sed u must avoid them at alll cops.

so ia left adn he now had raycoo! wat will hapen nixt?

ring rign the phone went as iann got ot of bed. he pickiced it up and it wuz his fav pokemon professor OAK! 'hey oak howz it going" ian asked. very ian dave" oka replied. it is time for u to come get a pokermon now dave so get 2 my lab quickl!

ian run to his lab in his pajamass (Just lik ash LOL) he wuz so in a hurry that he forgot his glasses on his dressert. "I'm here ian sed as he brust in oaks door". i want a pokemon now oak ian siad. he wuz ded sirius. "sorry ian" oak said ther are no more pokmon left bu i will let you pickp any 1 from the pokerdex and u can use i in your advenure.

cool dvea sed. i choose u RAYCOO. raycoo was a ledgend and very cool so ian picked him and he was aslos sparking becuz he knew thunda witch is a very strong mov. ian went to left oaks lab but frist oak warnered him and sed "watch out 4 team evil and ther leaders shan and will they wnat to steel all the pokemn and kill u." "oh no" ian said "this is not good. how can i bee champ if im ded?" exzackly oak sed u must avoid them at alll cops.

so ia left adn he now had raycoo! wat will hapen nixt?


	2. Wil atacks

Ina walked onto rout 1 with RAYCOO. gud job bro ian sed after they killd a ratatata with RAYCOO's thunda boot ians pokemon just grinned becuz he was cool like tat. suddenly will kircraby. hey ian im on team evil ur going down

wil sed.

"oh no!" ian exclamed. dis is so bad im gunna die! will sent out a digimon and ian sed thats not fair. yes it is will said. i will win now. then ian lucked on in aw and saw DAVE STRIDER behind him! he was so radant and coool with sining blonde hair and su glases and he wuz so hot but ian didnt thik no becuz he was not gay. dave lept forwad and stabbed wills diginmon with his sowrd.

i will have my revng wil yellped b4 funning away. he got in a car and tired to run ia over but ian wuz to fast and will crashed in2 a wall and he got hurt but did knot dye. HE GOT WAY! ia screamed at dav. no dave said. he may beg gone but we can still carry on hour jurney. will then joined ians perty becuz he thought ia was cool.

they waled a bit and got to cerulen city. insted of misty teh gym leader was SONIC! fight me ia and get da badge sonic sed. ian sent out RAYCOO, and sonic sent quiva. quiva was no match for RAYCOO thog, and sonic gave ian the gud badge!

IAN HAS 1 BAGE NOW!1 HOW MANY MROE CAN HE GET?

MENWILE IN TEAM EVIL

wii wuz in team bad hq with shane. what the HELL hapened? Shane askd. ian is so dtrong! wilkl anwsered. we cant beet him, we must RETREAPT.

no sahne siad. you r just weak. let me handle him l8r. until den, activate DA PLAN.

sahne laffed.


	3. Sahne's tarp

root 3 wuz a very dangerful place with lors of rocs and grassd. ian and dave was waking along tryig ahrd to avoid the manny dangers. this scuks so hard dav" ian sed. yeah bro dave replired. their was not evenn and wilpd pokmon... ten they saw moon mountin cave! bro we gota go in teh cave dave siad. so dey went in the cave and it was dart.

i cant see a thinf! ian sed. thats why you need FLASHG! rockhopper sed as he walked towarps the two advenurers. i eill give you hm flah now. rockhopper sed all sexy like. okay thanks ian replyed. he tokk it adn ROCKHOPPER sales awa becuz he was a pirate and cud do thar. isn taught flash to RAYCOO becuz RAYCOO wuz rely cool and cud lern flash. they used it and the cvea lit up and SHANE wuz ther!

u fell into my trap losers! sahne yelled. the teleproted behig dem and pulled the leever. a big net fell on dav dan ian and RAYCOO. now you will never get da next badge becuz you are TRAPED IN MY NETT HAHAHAHAHAHAHASS. sahne laffed more and disaperd. no we are tarpped in the net how wil we get out ian asked.

its easy dave sed. we will call officer joy for yelp and she wil sav us becuz she is a police. no ian sed ther is not of time. RAYCOO FLASH. the net wuz desoyed. now we must ghet to the of gym badge quickly. so dey left the cave.

MEANWILE WIT TEAM EVIL.

sahne was so MAD. he wuz watchig the two traners from his tv in his base and they EXCAPED. Will came and sed i know how to beat dem. HO. sahne replied. its easy we have to taker away wat matters most. ians love. brilliant shane sed. lets do this.

WILL IAN GETY HIS NEXT GM BADE? FNID OUT SOOOOON!1


End file.
